Sweet Sixteen
by Played the Painter
Summary: A girl's sixteenth birthday is coming up, but something is going haywire contains charaters from YYH, CCS, Shaman King, and others.
1. Prologe

_**Chapter One- Introduction**_

_**To the untrained eye, I may seem to be a normal fifteen year old girl going to one of the most honored high schools in the country. I have wavy hair the color of the ocean, cropped to my shoulders, and grey-green eyes to match. I get good grades (I'm second in my class) and I have lots of friends. Plus, I have a slight English accent from my mother's side of the family.**_

_**But on my sixteenth birthday, I will turn into something entirely different that what's normal. For on my sixteenth birthday, my father's side of my DNA will kick in. I don't know what'll happen to me, just what my mother has told me, but I will know soon enough. You see, my sixteenth birthday is in a couple of days. So much for turning Sweet Sixteen...**_

_**

* * *

**_FK:** Sorry for such a short chapter...but this is just the prologe!**


	2. I'm Late!

_**Chapter Two- "I'm Late!"  
**_

Kahara hurried in her room to get ready. She had to be at school in twenty minutes, and she lives three miles away. But she had had a few problems. First, she couldn't decide what to wear. It was casual day, so she didn't have to wear her white skirt with the magenta polo shirt and socks. She tried on every outfit in her closet, dismissed them all, them put on the outfit she first tried on. With her her short kimono style grey and blue dress, she tied on a fishnet sash around her waist to add contrast. Then, she could not deside how to do her hair. First she tied in a ponytail, but didn't like it. It seemed too short. Then it was pushed back with a white headband, didn't like that one. Finally she just brushed it till it shinned and cliped it on the side. Slipping on her white sandles and flinging on her backpack, she ran out her two story house with a peice of toast between her teeth.

When she was only a block away from the school, she slowed down to a fast walk, letting her thoughts consume her. _I wonder what I'm going to turn into. All I know about father was that he wan't a 'normal' man. Maybe I'll turn into a half-girl, half-machine type person! _She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. _I've been reading too much manga._ She stopped her thoughts and tried to figure out how many more days until her birthday.

"Let's see, today's May 7th...and my birthday is the 28. So that makes..." Her voice trailed off as she counted the days on her fingers. "Ten, eleven, twelve..."

"Fourteen," a voice said behind her. Whipping around, holding out what toast remained, she relaxed as she realized who was in back of her. "Nice to see you too, Kahara." Kurama said, chuckling.

"Oh, stuff it." She whirled aroung and continued her steady pace to school, grinning. "You know, your going to be late if you keep walking in back of me." A hand pulled her back.

"Actually, I didn't know you got up this early in the morning."

"What do you mean? It's eight o'clock! We have five minutes to get to school!"

"No we don't."

"Yeah we do."

"Check your watch."

She did so. "It's eight-oh-one now."

"Check again"

"I'm telling you its eigh- wait..never mind. It's only seven-oh-one...I hate you, you know that right?"

"You love me and you know it." He said jokingly.

Little did he know, she did actually love him. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved him. They were the best of friends. Living next door to each other would do that to people. Every girl in the school hated her for being so close to him and vice versa for him. It also helped being in his every class and being the VP of the school counsel (he was the President). Also, they were the two smartest kids in their high school. Man, she loved all the hours her mother made her study for...

Somehow she was now following Kurama. He took a right turn to head for the park instead of the usual left towards the school. "Where are we going?"

"The park."

She stopped defiantly."_Why?_"

He turned to face her. "Because I can tell you have something on your mind you want to say, and don't deny it because I've lived next door to you for fourteen years so I know you better than everyone else." He did an about face while she huffed. She knew it was true. Kurama knew things about her that even her friends didn't know. Like why her dad wasn't around anymore or why she would section herself off from other people. "Come on," He said, pulling her hand to make her go faster.

"But I dun wanna!" Some how, fifteen minutes later, they ended up seated at a table near the park swings.

"Spill it."

**_

* * *

_**

**FK:** See, I told you it was gunna be longer...sticks out tongue Nya.


	3. DNA

_**Chapter Three- DNA**_

"Spill it." He leaned over the table and peered at her. "We have forty minutes till school starts, so you have plenty of time."

Sighing, she fiddled with her hair before she started. "You know how my birthday is in two weeks? Well, Mother told me that something is going to happen. The same thing that happened to Father when he turned sixteen." Her voice broke here. "No one will tell me what happened. All I know is that it drove my father insane untill he decided to leave us. No one will tell me!" She was sobbing now. "I don't want to go insane and leave my friends." _And you_ she added silently.

Kurama moved over to her side of the table, putting a comforting arm around her. "It's alright. You won't have to. I'll keep you sane." He hugged her gently, brushing away her tears. Pulling her head up to look at him, he smiled. "Now, cheer up! Your birthday is in a couple of days, and I haven't gotten you a gift yet. What do you want?"

She looked in his emerald eyes, wondering how he could make her feel happy again and how he could just change the subject like it was nothing. Standing up, she said, "_Well..._I dunno. You seem to know me better than anybody else. Let's just make it a suprize." She glanced at her watch. "You know, we should get going. It's almost time for school, now." Kahara whipped away the last of her tears, grabbed Kurama's arm, and made her way across the park to the school...

_**

* * *

**_**FK:** Oo...I though this chapter was longer...shrugs Eh, oh well...I'm working on the fourth though and it will be up as soon as I have...hmm...let's see...7 reviews! 


End file.
